Blenders and blending systems are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. Frozen, frosty, or icy drinks have become increasingly popular. Such drinks include the traditional shakes, and the more recently popular smoothies. Shakes, or milk shakes, are typically formed of ice cream and/or milk, and flavored as desired, with or without additives, such as candies, chocolates, peanut butter, fruits, etc. Milkshakes typically are available at most fast-food restaurants, such as burger chains, and may be made by special machines, or hand-made using mixers.
Smoothies tend to be healthier, and may be formed of ice, frozen yogurt, and/or sorbet. Smoothies may include additives such as fruits, fruit juice, vegetables, vitamins, supplements, etc. Smoothies typically are available from specialty chains or juice bars, and may be made with commercial or restaurant-grade blender. Such drinks also may be made at home, using a personal blender.
Blenders traditionally include a blade assembly attached with a container. The blade assembly of these blenders often requires complex geometries or specific geometries to assist in mixing the contents in the container appropriately. The blade assemblies are driven by a motor to rotate blades of the assembly. Rotation of the blades allow for blending of foodstuff and may produce noise. Noise may be due to vibrations created by the operating motor, and vibrations made by other components of the blender.
Various methods are known to reduce the sound created by a blender. One such method includes providing an enclosure around the container of the blender to contain the noise. These enclosures can also increase the size of the blenders. Therefore, a need exists for an improved means for blending contents. Further, there is a need for reducing noise and vibrations during blending of foodstuff.